Welcome to the world
by WrestlingObsessedGirl
Summary: Eve made a mistake and know shes back but can Alex forgive her or has he already moved on?
1. Remember December

Welcome to the World

Chapter One: Remember December

"Welcome back!" Maria exclaimed wrapping her arms around me. I smiled "I've missed you so much Maria!" I said just as my thoughts started to go back to the past. Back to me and Chris, and how I was a total bitch to Alex. I sighed out loud. "What's wrong? You didn't like you're coming back party?" she asked with a worried look on her face. I laughed and shook my head "No it's not that it's just it was missing someone." I said frowning. She nodded immediately picking up on what she meant "Alex" she said. Just the sound of his name made her heart twinge in pain of knowing he'll never talk to her again. "Maria" she said feeling tear's come to her eyes "I love him" Maria nodded putting an arm around Eve. "I know but Eve you really hurt him. I mean you knew he liked you and yet you still went out with Chris and then when he broke up with you and Alex tried to help you threw it-"she said being cut off midsentence "MARIA!" I yelled as my tears poured down my face. "Look I gotta go" I said hugging her and grabbing my purse trying to wipe my tears. "Sorry!" she yelled after me as I opened the door and left .I'm immediately greeted by a freezing cold wind "Thanks a lot December!" Eve said in an annoyed tone. "Hey Evie" purred a gentle voice. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Chris leave me alone" I said picking up speed. "Come on Evie don't ya wanna go back to my place and well you know?" he asked turning me around to face him wearing that arrogant smile on his face as always the one I once thought was so charming now made my stomach churn. "No I don't know let me go" I said in a dark voice and slapping his hand off of me. "Evie come on we could be at my house in 5 minutes and then we could slip you out of that horrendous outfit of yours" he said reaching up my red dress and slowly placing a hand on my thigh. "CHRIS GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled slapping him away and turning to leave before being stopped by a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Oh no you don't!" he said pulling me with to a darken alley. "Chris what are you doing?" I screamed struggling to get free just as his hand slid up my dress slowly pulling my panties off. "GET OFF OF HER" a familiar deep voice rang out. I looked up just as Chris fell to the ground clutching his jaw. Then I saw him, Alex. Then the next thing I did was out of my control I ran up to him and kissed him I don't know why I just couldn't resist. Feeling him resist only made me want him more as I grabbed his face pulling it closer to mine. "EVE!" he yelled trying to pull me off and just like that I snapped out of it I still wanted to kiss him but I tried to control it a little better."Sorry" I said frowning knowing he didn't want me kissing him and knowing I shouldn't have but still wanting to. "I-it's okay" he said glancing down at Chris who was still lying there. "C'mon let's get out of here" he said leading the way to his car and opening the door for me. "I'm sorry" I said as he got in on the driver's side and closed the door. "I just..." I said my voice trailing off. "Eve don't worry it's okay" he said and I knew he meant it I could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I know it's just I know I hurt you and I know I shouldn't have but Alex" I looked down feeling ashamed at what I did to him "I love you" I said glancing up to see his reaction but I could tell saying it wasn't going to be enough I was going to have to show him and it wouldn't be done anytime soon. I let out a small sigh 'Well Eve at least there's a chance' I thought this slightly cheering me up. "Eve" he said looking out the window placing his hand to his forehead. "I don't know if you can so easily be forgiven I mean you told me you hated me and slapped me for what? Helping you?" he asked and I could hear the pain in his voice "Alex I'd go back and change it but I can't so please just tell me what I have to do please" I said letting a tear escape. "Just forget it there's no hope" he said cranking the engine. "Alex's I go back to December all the time! I wish I didn't do those things to you but I can't change it! I'm swallowing my pride and saying I'm sorry for that night" I said feeling the tears come running down my face "I've replayed it in my head so many time's Eve and honestly I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again" he said a hint a anger and pain in his voice. I just sighed saying "If you never want to see me again I understand" wiping my tears away and opening the door to his car deciding I didn't want to put him in any more pain than he already was in. "EVE!" he yelled opening his own door and walking after me "You're not walking 3 miles in those shoes" he said glancing down at my black stilettos. "Alex just forget it I'll be fine" I said putting on a fake smile for him. "Eve I'm appalled you know I'm a gentlemen" he said giving me one of those smiles that could change the whole world if need to. I laughed thinking 'Well maybe he still loves me?' but the more rational part of my brain kept say 'Or maybe he's being nice to you and trying to let you down easy' Either way I'll never know why I got in his car maybe it was his charm, maybe I couldn't resist him, or maybe I wanted him to say he didn't want me anymore and I wanted to be hurt, again.


	2. Haunted

Welcome to the World

Chapter 2 Haunted

I looked up as we pulled up to my house 'well I knew it wouldn't last forever' I thought with a sigh then glanced over at Alex to see if he was feeling the same way but of course he wore no expression the same thing he always wore on his face he had the perfect poker face and right now this was a gamble of my heart. I couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or not but I guess it was better than him yelling at me about my mistakes which there were a lot of. The engine was cut off and the whole place was eerily quiet making my skin crawl and I knew there was still something wrong between us of course I knew it wouldn't all change just like that but hey I could wish. "Do you wanna come in?" I hear myself ask but is doesn't sound like me I sound nervous and naïve of course I am both but still I tried to ignore that as I glanced over at him. "Huh? Oh yea sure" he said his voice cold and hard. 'Something's not right here' I think to myself 'Alex does not act like this unless there's something seriously wrong.' I turned to him "Alex is, is something wrong?" I asked voice shaking in fear of him leaving and knowing I couldn't live with myself if I didn't fix things between us. He glanced up and I swore for a second there was a look of pain, and confusion on his face before returning back to no emotion. "I'm fine" he said opening his door and getting out but right before he did something fell out of his pocket as it glistened in the sun I tried to get a look at it but didn't get far seeing as he bent down and picked it up before I could get a good look but I could have swore it was a ring but what would he need a ring for if he wasn't wearing it? I put that out of my mind as I opened the car door and got out.

"You want something to drink?" I asked going over to the fridge and opening it to see what I had. "I'm good" he said sitting down on my couch and glancing over at me as I closed the fridge back and walked over to sit next to him still thinking about the ring I saw. 'It was probably nothing just forget about it' I thought as I looked at his lips thinking about kissing them again wanting so bad to just lean up and kiss him but shaking the thought out of her mind she decide to fill the awkwardness with questions. "So how have you been?" I asked hoping to get some information from him. "I've been…okay" he said looking away and that's when I knew there was something wrong "Alex's what's wrong" I asked in a serious tone hoping that he would tell me so maybe I could help him. "It's just" he began but was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Hold on" he said grabbing his phone and walking in the kitchen to take the phone call but I still caught snippets of the conversation well at least from his end "Yea babe I'll be home soon" and when I heard that I felt like I wanted to lose it cause it was right then that I knew I had lost him and there was no way I was going to get him back. I felt the tears start to come as I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom letting the tears fall. Ignoring the whole world and just letting it all out. Even when I heard Alex calling my name I just ignored him hoping he'd go away and have his perfect life with his new 'babe' and just let me live my crappy life, but even as I thought this I knew he wouldn't nope him being the good person he was he wouldn't leave me be until I was okay. If he wants to stay her for hours and hours fine! Let him because I'm not coming out of here I thought and then just closed my eyes slid down against the door and cried my eyes out.


End file.
